Loving you always
by Silas Solarius
Summary: When an old friend of Drake's returns, Walter, Josh, and Megan find themselves seeing a whole new side of Drake Parker. X-OVER!SLASH AU SET during and after JoshisDone
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When an old friend of Drake's reappears Josh and Walter find themselves learning more about the boy they thought they knew.

One

It wasn't a very well known fact but Drake's father had not been a very kind man. In fact his father had been the most powerful drug lord in the world. Arturo Braga had introduced Drake into what he called the family business at a very young the time he was six years old the boy was very familiar with every aspect of his fathers business and knew each of the elder man's partners, especially Johnathan Verone.

Drake met Johnathan Verone when he was five years old. The Argentine drug lord was not only his fathers most powerful partner, he was also the mans best friend. He was a handsome man with long dark curls and deep blue eyes that sparkled with laughter whether the situation called for it or not. The man was immediately enamored with Drake's shyness and soon became like an uncle to the child. Through him the boy met the love of his life, Carter Verone.

_Carter had been nine years old when they met during one of their fathers' meetings. Drake had been wondering the halls of his fathers large LA mansion, lonely since his mom had gone shopping with one year old Megan. As he walked, he read through the latest stock reports of his fathers more legal businesses. Due to the rather large binder the tiny boy bumped into someone. Falling to the ground with a soft 'oomph' the child looked up only to find himself starting at a kid almost three years older than him. _

_The older boy had cropped black curls and sapphire blue eyes, that clashed beautifully with his bronzed skin. The scowl he wore did nothing to detract from his handsome face. _

_Pouting up at the elder, the six year old stood unsteadily. "Sorry. I wasn' lookin' where I was going." He apologized shyly, bending to pick up his report. The other boy gave him a blink as if he hadn't expected the apology. Then his scowl melted into a soft smile._

_"It's 's that?"_

_"The 'ports. Papi says I have to rwead all dem by tomorrow. He said I gonna be da boss one day when I get real big."_

_"You're uncle's kid?"_

_Before Drake could respond his father entered the room, Johnathan close behind him._

_" Good morning, Drake. I see you've met my son, Carter."_

_"Sí Papá." Both children shared a tiny smile and Braga he knew that those two would become inseperable._

He was right. After their rather inconvient meeting the two children became best friends. When Carter and his father were in California one boy was never seen without the other. They sat in on their father's meetings and whenever the Verone's were at their home in Miami the two boys exchanged letters. Drake told Carter of the harsh ways of his father, how the man beat him whenever he made a mistake or failed to complete a task while Carter told Drake of how his father allowed him to take over one of the smaller businesses.

Their closeness was a major source of amusement for their parents including their mothers who started planning a wedding for the two , especially when they noticed how overprotective Carter was of the younger. No one could so much as look at Drake wrong without him glaring at them and attacking them with his sharp tongue.

It was when Drake was nine years old that everything began to fall apart.

He and Carter had been sneaking out for almost a year to go to the local races in both of their home towns. They would hotwire a car and race them using the cash to get better cars. They then hid the cars in various locations around the city and raced them in other races.

It was during one of those nights that the race they were at was busted by the cops. It was sudden, no one had time to escape the raid and everyone there was arrested, including Drake and Carter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

When their parents discovered what had happened the next morning they were shocked,especially Audrey who was still in the dark about her husband's business and her sons involvement in it. She couldn't understand why her baby boy would do something like that.

_"Where are they?"_

_"Los Angles Juvenile Detention center. He and the other boy were amongst the drivers getting ready to race when the race was busted. The sentencing is at noon."_

_::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_Six months._

_Drake was sentenced to six months in juvie. Audrey was heartbroken. Her baby boy hadn't even flinched when the sentence was delivered. He merely gazed at the judge as if the entire thing bored him. She whimpered watching as he was led from the room in cuffs. Why would he do something like that? How the hell did he learn to drive anyways he was only nine years old! She froze. He wouldn't be leaving until his tenth birthday. Her husband wrapped an arm around her sharing a look with the elder could actually be a good time for the boys to form their own connections. _

_Carter was led in, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. As the hearing began his smirk never fell not even when he was sentenced to a year in juvie. As he passed by his father he bent down and whispered, "Make sure me and Dray stay together."_

_Verone nodded knowing that of he didn't there would be a catastrophe. As he went about making arrangements he couldn't held but wonder if his and Braga's boys were ready for this._

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::::::_

_The six months Drake spent in juvie with Verone were the best and worst days of his life. On one end him and Carter's relationship progressed from friend to something more. They shared a cell and a bed, especially on the nights when their cell was freezing cold and their blankets didn't seem to be held hands and exchanged chaste kisses with such familiarity that it felt like they had been doing so forever. _

_It was also during this time that Drake discovered music. Carter had been in solitary for beating up some guys who attacked Drake so he was alone when he was let out of his cell for rec. When he arrived in the rec room there was only two other people in the room. One was a girl around Carter's age. She sat in a corner by her self with a battered acoustic guitar. The other was a mute boy named Jeice who had been arrested with him and Carter at the race. Jeice waved to him and Drake returned it with a wave of his own before turning curiously to the girl who seemed to be struggling with something._

_She played a short melody on her guitar then groaned._

_"What's wrong?" She started than sighed. _

_"I'm trying to figure out a good melody for a song I wrote."_

_"Can I see the song?" The girl hesitated then handed him a thick leather bound book opened to a page._

_**This world will never be**_

_**What I expected**_

_**And if I don't belong**_

_**Who would've guessed it**_

_As he read the words he felt as if he could hear the music for it in his mind. Hesitantly he began to hum the melody he heard in his mind. The girl stared at him shocked but quickly figured out how to play the tune he was humming. Once he finished he glanced at her not noticing Jeice's glance in their direction. _

_"D-do you think you can sing it while I play it? Just to test the lyrics with the music."_

_A shy smile crossed his lips and he nodded, ducking his head as he began to sing. As he sung the girl played the melody they had worked out all the while gazing at him in shock._

_The kid's voice was amazing!_

_"Have you ever thought about a musical career?"_

_She asked once they finished and he shook his head ruefully. His father wouldn't allow that because it wouldn't be beneficial to the family business. However it would make a good hobby._

_"No. My papa won't allow that."_

_His companion gave him an understanding look and extended her arm showing off the black scorpion tattooed gasped. That was the symbol of the Salazar family. A cartel second only to his fathers empire. He smiled. "Drake Braga." He introduced blinked then smiled._

_"Nice to meet you Drake. The names Celeste Salazar."_

_Learning to play guitar from Celeste quickly became one of the highs of his time in lockdown. During Carter's isolation in solitary he often went to the older girl when the other kids and teens there nearly broke him several times and she taught him how to play guitar. By the time his love left solitary he could play nearly as well as she could._

_The worst part about Juvie for Drake, however was the other people there. Allot of the older teens seemed especially fond of his slim small stature and his soft feminine features and while his father had taught him to fight and how to kill a person with his bear hands but his regard for human life was still a bit high so he hesitated and was often over powered. It wasn't until one of the attacks went too far that his regard shattered completely._

_After that attack he fought back with a renewed vigor that had Carter questioning what exactly they had done to him but he refused to say what had been done out loud and the older boy was left to wonder._

_::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::_

_Five months into Drake's sentence Celeste was released. The night before the girl had explained that she had been arrested while doing a run for her father but had only been given two years since she hadn't completed the transaction nor had she planned to. She had planned to sabotage the deal and run, to try and leave behind her fathers nodded and explained how even though his father had introduced him to the more unsavory sides of business he also did a great job keeping those things from his mom and from his little sister. They talked long into the night until a guard came too lead him back to his cell. As he was leaving the room the elder handed him her guitar._

_"Use it well."_

_"Thank you."_

_:;;::::::::;;:::::::::;;:::::::::;;:::::::;;:::::::;;::::::;;_

_"You're going home tomorrow."_

_Drake nodded at his love's words clutching the fourteen year old tight. He didn't want to leave. He loved Carter too much to want to leave him in this place alone. The older male embraced him tighter pressing a light kiss on his forehead. _

_"You worry too much, corazón. I'll be fine. Its only six months."_

_"I know but we'll be apart for six months, Carter. I can't help but worry."_

_A soft smirk crossed the older boy's lips and he slid a hand into Drake's pants and underwear to squeeze his ass. "Allow me to relieve you of those worries."_

_Drake moaned and pushed into the hand, whimpering quietly as one of his lovers fingers entered him. _

_"Please."_

_His mate gave him a grin full of dark promise._

_"Of course, beloved."_

_:::::::;;;:::::;;;:::::::;;;::::::::;;;:::::_

_"Drake!"_

_Audrey cried embracing her ten year old son as he slid into the car beside her. He returned the embrace with a slight smile before hugging his baby sister. It felt so good to be out of that hellish place and yet- he glanced back at the Juvenile center- he wouldn't feel whole until Carter was home._

::;;::::;;:::::;;:::::;;

For two years after he was released from juvie things seemed to go back to normal. Carter was released after serving his six months and they went back to helping their father's run their empires and their relationship continued to flourish, their parents not the wiser. Things seemed to be fine. Then his mother found out what his father truly was...

:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;

_"Have you read over todays reports, Drake?" _

_The slender twelve year old nodded his soft features twisted into a frown. _

_"Yes and I've found a few discrepancies in Leo's file. There's money and product missing and his numbers even taking that into account don't add up."_

_Braga leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, inwardly smirking at his son perceptions. The boy was entirely to intelligent. _

_"What do you propose is happening then, dragon?"_

_His son scowled. _

_"He's stealing from us, Papi. And from the look of his reports he's been doing it for a while, at least two months."_

_"Exactly and do you know what we do to traitors like him?"_

_"Get rid of them?"_

_"Bingo. Now come along he's-"_

_The door to the study open cutting him off and his wife entered the room carrying a folder, her eyes full of tears._

_"Audrey?"_

_"How could you- how could you get our son involved in something like this?! Why?!" She yelled tossing the folder on his desk before grabbing Drake by his arm._

_"Go pack your things honey we're leaving."_

_"But mom-"_

_"NOW DRAKE!" _

_He flinched and glanced sadly at his father before rushing from the room tearfully. When he entered his bedroom he did as his mother had told him and began to throw his clothes in a suitcase, making sure to grab every gift he had ever recieved from Carter. _

_Once he finished that he reached under his bed and grabbed his guitar , the same one gifted to him by Celeste while he was in juvie._

_His bedroom door flew open and his lover rushed into the room frantic._

_"Don't leave!"_

_"I have no choice, Carter! She called the police! You have to get you and your dad out of here!" He urged and his lover nodded sadly and pulled him into a sweet kiss._

_"I love you. I'll find you."_

_"I love you too.I'll be waiting."_

_They young couple shared one more kiss before Carter left the room. Drake stared after him, his heart heavy, knowing it would be years before him and his lover found each other again._

_::::::;;;;;:::::;::::;:::;;:::;;;;;;;:::::;";;::;;::;:;;;;;::_

His mother had called the police on his father, who luckily had escaped before they arrived. Afterwards they left California all together and she had their last names changed to keep him and his old colleagues from finding them unknowingly breaking her son's heart further. For five years they hid successfully.

He hid his pain at not being able to contact his mate and almost a year after the entire fiasco his mother remarried to a man named Walter Nichols. Megan, oblivious to why their mother had left their dad and barely able to remember him anyways accepted their newest family members easily. However for him that meant giving up on his father and his Uncle Johnny he didn't want to do that to either man. It meant locking Carter away in his heart. It took him a year to accept them and once he did he found it slightly easier to breath. However he knew that he wouldn't truly know peace until he was finally back I'm Carter's arms.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So...this is obviously a very new pairing but so far I'm loving how well this story is coming together. Also for those of you that are also on A03 please note that yes I am the same SilasSolarius but all of my stories are under my Claw06 name here batting this for the confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot, sorry.**

**Chapter 2:**

_Five years later..._

"It's been five years, Carter. Perhaps, maybe you should move on."

Johnathan suggested sadly as he entered his son's office to find the handsome twenty year old starting down at a worn photograph as he often did when he believed he was alone. The younger man sighed at his words deep blue eyes darkening.

Five years had passed since his uncle's wife had forced them apart yet not a day passed without him thinking of his beloved. Drake Braga was his one and only love and held his heart captive for the rest of eternity just as Carter held his. He could still remember those cold nights in juvie where he held the smaller boy gently while he sobbed in anguish after being beaten by the others. Could remember the dark feral glint in those beautiful hazel eyes as his small lover began to fight back and as he killed those that refused to leave him alone. Gods, did he missed the slight citrusy scent the other carried and that sweet melodious voice he'd use to sing him to sleep. If only-

He stopped that thought viciously scowling down at the picture in his had been taken only days before their family had been ripped apart. Him and Drake stood in the center of the picture, each of their parents behind their Drake's arms was little Megan, his five year old sister grinning innocently. It was the last time their family had been happy.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he started having forgotten his father's presence.

"Let him go, been five years and we're still no closer to finding them." The elder man advised wisely. His son glared at him clutching the photo in a tight white knuckled grip.

"I won't give on him! I promised to find him and I will!"

"HOW!" His father roared, identical sapphire hues full of grief.

" How will you find him when she has hidden him so well? Even your uncle can not find him and believe me he has been searching for them almost as much as you have! For five years we have searched and searched, and I've had to watch as you've worked yourself to exhaustion day in and day out. No more, Carter. Do you honestly think that's what he'd want for you?"

Pursuing his lips the young drug lord looked away from his father. Of course his Drake wouldn't be happy with him if he saw how he'd been acting. In fact he'd probably kick his ass and force him to rest. However, Drake wasn't there and he didn't have the heart to tell his father why he felt particularly upset on this day...after all anyone would be upset if the anniversary of the beginning of their relationship was also the anniversary of the day they were seperated..and Drake still wasn't there...

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Drake was not having a good day. In fact he was having a very bad day.

Josh was still 'done' with him as he had been for the past week and only acknowledged him when he had to. He didn't even give Drake a ride to school anymore so he was often late to class, which only landed him in detention.

Then Mindy, Josh's stupid hag-like girlfriend had decided to corner him and gloat about how much better of Josh was without him dragging him down.

On top of all of that his band mates were upset with him because he had yet to share the new song he had written.

All of these things would'be made Drake's day bad however today was especially worse because it was the anniversary of both the best and worst days of his life.

It was the anniversary of when him and Carter had made their relationship official seven years ago.

It was also the anniversary of when his mom had forced them to part.

A soft inaudible sigh left the teen's lips as he gazed out the window of his bedroom, allowing his mind to drift into realms he usually avoided; the realm of mind devoted completely to Carter Verone and memories of their time together. As the memories bombarded him a choked sob escaped his slight frame, his fingers strumming the strings of the battered black acoustic guitar he'd been given so long ago.

_" I wonder if he still thinks of me...if he's still the same as I remember..." _

He thought sadly feeling his heart clench painfully at the thought. Five years had passed since they'd been cruelly torn away from each other and although he longed to contact the other, to ho out and search for him...he couldn't risk his mother finding out and turning him in.

He sniffled quietly, so caught up in his memories he didn't notice that Josh had arrived.

_"You're so beautiful, Dray. Why do you let those stupid bastards affect you so much."_

_Carter murmured sweetly holding the younger boy close as he sobbed brokenly into his chest._

_"I-I c-can't help it... there are people so much nicer looking than me here...what if-what if you leave?"_

_His lover snorted clutching him tight enough to bruise his delicate skin._

_" .__**Mine**__. No one else's and I always take care of what mine. I won't leave you, baby. I promise."_

_Drake giggled wetly and leaned up to kiss his mate._

_"Pinky promise?" He whispered softly against the older boy's chapped lips. Carter smiled softly, sapphire eyes full of love as he locks their pinkies together. _

_"Pinky promise."_

Anger coursed throughout the beautiful teens veins morphing into pure heart break.

"You broke your promise." He whispered softly, the hands strumming his guitar falling still.

"You broke your promise...but I can't stop living you ..."

He murmured caressing the cool glass of his window, never noticing his brother sitting across the room with worried dark eyes.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;*********;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Josh pursed his lips into a thin line as he watched his brother stare blankly out of his window, one delicate hand resting on the cool glass. Every year since they'd met Drake fell into a deep depression around this time of year and no one could drag him out of it. Usually, Josh just tried to help the elder teen through, but this year he couldn't, after all he _was _still 'done' with Drake.

Even still his heart clenched painfully in his chest as he watched silent years stream down his brother's cheeks, heart broken whispers leaving the singer full lips and he resolved to ask their mother why exactly Drake seemed so broken this time of year.

His chance came at dinner that night. Their entire family was gathered around the dinner table, Audrey watching her son play with his food but make no move to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat, Drake?"

The singer started, then glared at her with a deep contempt.

"I'm not hungry."

A distressed sound left the woman.

"You haven't eaten all day! Please eat."

Drake growled butdid as he was bid, while everyone else stared between the two frowned.

"What's the big idea, Boob? You can't get angry at her for worrying about you. What's wrong with you anyways?"

Drake froze and stared at his baby sister as if seeing her fir the first time, tears willing in his eyes.

"Can I be excused?"

Audrey sighed. "Drake-"

"Please." He pleaded cutting her off and she nodded watching as her son quickly fled the room.

Once he was gone, Josh spoke.

"Mom...why is Drake always so depressed this time of the year?"

His mother sighed at the question, as if she had expected the question.

"Because...its the anniversary of his first heart break and the lost of his first love."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Celeste sighed as she sat in her new favorite bar. It had been three days since she had moved to Bellveiw and after checking out most of their rather small bar scene she had officially claimed this one as her favorite, simply because all of their performances were from local bands, therefore not songs she already knew. It gave her a chance to discover new music and expand her tastes.

Taking a sip of her ice cold Beer, the beautiful nineteen year old woman turned her attention to the stage, clasping politely as the next band was introduced.

Their lead singer and guitarist stepped forward and she gasped softly. She knew him and that guitar anywhere, after all she had given him the instrument taught him to play it. So it begged to question; what was the missing Braga heir doing here?

She observed her former protege, noting the changes in him. He was still as effeminate as he had been all those years ago, with his slight frame, full lips and short layered hair but his hazel eyes were sad and full of loneliness.

When he spoke the woman smiled, noticing how although his voice had deepened it was still to high to be masculine.

"The song that we're playing tonight...it isn't what you all are used to from us but its my feelings raw and written so I had you all like it."

He took a deep breath then began to sing...

_**You said I was the most exotic flower**_

_**Holding me tight, in our final hour**_

_**I don't know how you convince them and get them, babe**_

_**I don't know what you do, you're unbelievable**_

_**I don't know how you get over, get over**_

_**Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you**_

_**One for the money and two for the show**_

_**I love you honey, I'm ready I'm ready to go**_

_**How did you get that way? I don't know**_

_**You're screwed up, you're brilliant, **_

_**You look like a million dollar man,**_

_**So why is my heart broke?**_

Celeste glanced around at the rest of the crowd instantly knowing who her protege was singing about. As she looked at the crowd she noticed that they were entranced by the boy's beautiful voice even his band mates looked enchanted by him. So where was his shadow?

Why wasn't he there? Didn't he know where Drake was?

She sighed allowing herself to get lost in her friend's music.

_**You got the world but baby at what price**_

_**Something so strange, hard to define**_

_**It isn't that hard boy**_

_**To like you or love you**_

_**I'll follow you down down down, you're unbelievable**_

_**If you're going crazy just grab me and take me**_

_**I'll follow you down down down**_

_**Anywhere anywhere**_

_**One for the money, two for the show**_

_**I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go**_

_**How did you get that way? I don't know**_

_**You're screwed up you're brilliant,**_

_**You look like a million dollar man**_

_**So why is my heart broke?**_

_**One for the money, two for the show**_

_**I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go**_

_**How did you get that way? I don't know**_

_**You're screwed up you're brilliant,**_

_**You look like a million dollar man**_

_**So why is my heart broke?**_

_**I don't know,**_

_**You're screwed up, you're brilliant,**_

_**You look like a million dollar man**_

_**So why is my heart broke?**_

The crowd roared, cheering wildly and a tiny, shy grin crossed the teen's lips.

"Thank you guys so much! Have a nice night everyone."

This said him and his band left the stage. Celeste grinned and stood paying for her drink before making her way over to him.

"Hello, Baby Dragon."

He froze, then spun around smiling when he spotted her.

"Celeste! " He cried tackling her in a big hug, while his band mates watched curiously. As they parted he turned to his other friends, glowing with happiness.

"Good this is my good friend Celeste. She taught me everything I know snout playing guitar. Scorpio these are my bandmates, Trevor, Scottie and Donnie."

The three boys nodded to her politely before turning to him.

"Hey we need to get going. I promised Scottie's dad we'd be there by 11. Do you have a ride home?" Trevor asked weirdly and Drake's eyes saddened once more.

;

"No Josh has the car and he's still done with me. I 'll just-"

"I'll give you a ride... Or you can stay the night at my place and we can catch up."

Celeste suggested and her friend smiled at her nodding.

"I need to call my mom."

She nodded watching as he left, before turning to Trevor.

"Whose Josh?"

Trevor sighed, while donnie and Scottie winced.

"His half had a big argument and now Josh is treating Drake like he doesn't exist. It hurts him but of course he tries to pretend it doesn't."

She nodded and the three teens waved goodbye then left. Moments later Drake reappeared grinning from ear to ear.

"She said it was fine so I'm all yours for the night."

Celeste returned his grin with one of her own.

"Great let's get out of here. My place ain't that far from here."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Why aren't you with Verone, Dray? When we were in juvie the only way we were able to separate you two was solitary and now..."

"My mom found out about the family business and called the police. I'm not sure what happened for her to find out but she did so I made Carter and Uncle Johnny leave. I think they got dad though I'm not sure."

"They didn't. I just spoke with him a few days ago."

Drake raised an eyebrow and she smirked.

"My father died two weeks ago. I split his empire between the Verones and your father becauseas son as he died I thought of you. I was shocked when I didn't find you with your family. They're searching for you- you know."

The smaller teen let out a shuddering breath. "They won't find us. Mom changed our last names and erased my record. As of now I'm a D+ student with allot of detentions and a love for music...I miss them so much."

With a sad sigh the young woman pulled her friend into her arms cradling him gently.

"I'll give you their personal them when you're alone."

**TBC...**

**A/N: Celeste reappears! Sorry I couldn't resist. PleaseNote I Don't own the song Drake sings. It's 'Million Dollar Man' by the gorgeous Lana Del Rey (p.s idk how to spell her name. Is it Ray or Rey?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own. **

**Ch.3**

He was nervous. Three days had passed since Celeste and he had spoken, since she had given him the phone numbers he needed to contact his family yet here he was lying alone in his room tapping his phone on his lips with thoughts blitzing through his head.

Who should he call first?

Would they even answer?

Did they miss him?

Celeste had assured him that they missed him so much and that they had been searching for endlessly but his mind was still full of doubt.

Gathering his courage he dialed one of the numbers he had memorized over the passed few rang once...then twice...then...

"Hello?" Came a deep but familiar gruff voice and his hand began to tremble his breath hitching in his throat. Suddenly everything he wanted to say left him and he was bombarded by the feeling of grief and sadness he had been feeling since that faithful day five years previous.

"Daddy." He whimpered relieved and Braga swallowed his own voice choked with tears.

"_Drake_."He rasped softly before chuckling._ "Drake, I've missed you so much."_

"I miss you too, **papí**. I miss you guys so much." He whispered.

_"We miss you as well. She's hidden you and your sister so well that even with my resources I was unable to find you. How did you get this number?"_

Drake giggled at the incredulous tone in his father's voice.

"Celeste Salazar. She ended up at one of my concerts a few nights ago and gave me your number and the personal line of uncle Johnny and...Carter. Mom changed our names, that's why you can't find also had my record sealed and she got remarried."

_" You don't sound so happy about this he hurt you or your sister?"_

Drake blinked startled.

"What? No! Walter's a very nice man. It's just...he's not you. I mean don't get me wrong he's an excellent father but..."

"_Shh. Calm down, __**pequeña**__. I was just making sure I wouldn't have to kill him. Where are you?"_

"Would you believe it if I say we never left California. We moved to one one of those small unnoticeable towns near the Arizona border, named Belleveiw."

"_I'll be there in three days.I'm bringing Carter and Johnny with me." _Drake grinned brightly, and Braga just knew that his eyes had lit up as they had when he was younger.

"I'll see you then. I love you."

_"I love you Drake."_

"Yea, dad?"

"_Call Carter._"

Drake's breath caught in his throat as he registered his father's order as well as the tone accompanying it, barely noticing that his father had hung up. Carter, something was wrong with Carter.

As if in a trance, he dialed the number Celeste had given him for his mate, praying that his beloved was alright.

"Hello?" Drake's heart stopped dead in his chest and he knew that had he not been lying down already he would've collapsed. His beloved was okay. Exhausted, of he was judging his tone right, but okay.

**"Mi rey. Mi amado rey."**

He breathed softly in reverence and his lover's breath hitched.

_**"Mi corazón." **_He replied hesitantly and tears welled in Drake's eyes, a dam somewhere inside of him when his lover spoke in frantic accented English.

_"Where are you? Where has she hidden you? Why can't I find you? How did you find me?" _The elder asked and a heartbroken giggle left the singer.

" I missed you, so much. She- we never left California and after you went into hiding I didn't know where you were...I'll explain everything when you get here but now I- I just want to hear your voice...I almost believe that I'm dreaming." He whispered and Carter chuckled.

_"I do too. I love you so much. I never stopped."_

A quiet sob left the singer as those words soothed every doubt in his heart.

" I never stopped loving you either.I can't wait to see you again."

_"Three days, darlin' After that you're stuck with me because I'm not leaving."_

"Three days." Drake repeated longingly and Carter sighed softly.

_"I have to go, __**corazón**__. I love you."_

"I love you too, **mi rey**."

He responded before reluctantly hanging up his phone and leaning his head against the cool window by his bed.

Three days and he'd be whole again. A breathless laugh left the beauty's lips, a rush of elation during through him. "Three days..."

He whispered.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Something strange was going on and Johnathan knew what it was as soon as he returned home from one of his more legal transactions and found his son smiling and packing. Carter hadn't smiled since he and Drake had been operated and he prayed that his smile meant what he thought it did.

"Carter?" He inquired and the younger man turned to him grinning widely.

"Father, we found Drake..or rather he found us and uncle is coming to get us so we can go to pack." He relayed excitedly and Johnathan returned his grin happy to see his heir happy again. Unlike Braga who he knew was more abusive in showing his love for his son, he had never raised a hand against his own and more often than not he did everything he could to keep the boy happy. Watching him mope and withdraw from the world after being separated from Drake had killed him because he hadn't been able to fix had hurt. But now his son was about to be reunited to the one that held his heart and although he knew with a heavy heart that his son wouldn't be retiring home with him he comforted himself in the fact that his son would be loved and happy again.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Celeste, he's coming here!"Drake announced happily as he lounges on his best friend's couch. Two days had passed since his phone call to his lover and to his father and he was still buzzing with excitement and happiness for their pending visitand it showed too. Everyone was commenting on his improved mood although none of them knew why he was so happy. He didn't reply to it though just continued to live in three cloud of bliss that had engulfed him in it's sweet embrace.

Celeste laughed at him, running a had through his soft dark hair.

"I know,Gatito. You told me already...multiple times."

Drake blushed deeply and ducked his head shyly.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's been so long since I've seen them.I just-I missed them so mu-"

His friend shushed him gently, her eyes soft as she gazed down at him.

"I never said that I minded, love.I understand how close and family oriented you are. By the way does your mom know yet?"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm scared she'll have them arrested."

"Drake,"The older girl scolded."She needs to ."

"Can you come with me?"

"Of course."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Drake had a new girlfriend.

This of course wasn't knew to Josh. However it was knew that he brought the girl home. Usually they found out about his girlfriends through the rumor mill and even them it was after he had already broken up with when Drake arrived home that night with a gorgeous red haired girl with stormy sea green eyes they were all surprised.

The girl was a bit taller than the singer's small 5'6 height standing at approximately 5'9 and wore a skin tight black wife beater under a worn leather jacket and a pair of painted on black jeans that were tucked into a pair of calf high combat boots. All in all the girl was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Josh scowled. Of course Drake got her. He always got what he wanted.

As if hearing his thoughts Drake glanced at him them quickly looked away.

"So boob is she your girlfriend?" Megan asked as their mom led them all into the dining room for dinner. Drake and the girl looked at each other then burst into a fit of giggles, leaning against each other.

"Heavens no. I'm happily single. "

"Yea, no. She's my mentor and a very good friend of mine. Taught me how to play guitar and gave me my very first one."

His mother stiffened being three only one to know that Drake learned guitar in juvie, which meant that the girl probably had a connection to the criminal underground she had been hiding her children from.

" Really? How'd you meet?"

Walter asked interested.

The two shared another look then shook their heads. Drake ducked his head and the red head nudged him.

"Tell her Drake."She ordered and the younger musician nodded then sighed.

"I talked to dad."

Audrey froze her fork clattering on the plate when it fell from her suddenly nerveless fingers. Her son swallowed then continued. "He's coming to visit...tomorrow."

"You- you told him where we were?" She growled softly and he flinched while everyone else started at her wide eyed having never seen her so angry.

"Why Drake?! Why would you bring him here when we're finally happy?!" She yelled and he shot to his feet, shocking all of them.

"Because you're the reason we were unhappy in the first place!" He yelled back, tears welling in his eyes and over flowing to cascade down his cheeks.

"Drake-" She whispered hurt, but he continued before she could finish.

"You couldn't handle the truth and forced us to leave! You tore our family apart and separated me from my heart! You- you I wanted to hate you for so long but I couldn't because you were just doing what you thought was best and it was really but you took me away from the only thing that made me whole, mom. " His voice broke.

"I'm trying mom, but he's my dad and just like I couldn't find it in me to hate you, I can't hate him either. I'm sorry." He whispered before fleeing the room. Once he was gone, the red head girl glared at her.

"My father was in the same business as your ex-husband, yanno. Drake and I we have so much in common but the difference between us is that he's still able to love his father. Don't take his family from him. Don't make him choose because between the two of we know what side he'd choose."

This said she stood.

"Excuse me."

Josh watched her leave them turned to his mom who was sobbing softly at her words.

"Mom, what's wrong with daddy coming to see us?"

Audrey shook her head and stood as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "Not tonight, Megan. I think it'll be better for you to hear it from your father himself. Excuse me."

She rasped brokenly, leaving the room with Walter behind her.

Josh scowled furious wanting to go and give Drake a piece of his mind for hurting their mom but instead he resolved himself to dealing with it all tomorrow one he knew the full story.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Celeste sighed as she entered Drake's room to find him curled up near the window murmuring onto his phone in rapid fire spanish, sniffing occasionally as gee tried to calm himself down. He glanced at her as she entered but didn't stop his conversation.

"I know. I love you you tomorrow."

Hanging up the phone he sighed and held his face in his hands.

"Are you okay, Dray?"

He shook his head sighing.

"Is mom okay?"

"Yes. Her feelings are hurt but she understand why you feel the way do and has more or less agreed to not make you choose between this family and that one. Was that Carter?"

"Yes. He told me that I could've handled it better but that he didn't blame me for losing it. He made me promise to hold it together until he gets here tomorrow."

Celeste nodded wrapping her arms around her friend in a sisterly hug. He hugged her back, pulling away moments later with a grateful smile.

"Thanks.I needed that."

"No problem, Dray. Rest, don't wanna be tired when they get here,do you?"

Drake blushed and cuddled closer to her. "Stay, please."

"Of course."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Breakfast the next morning was a tense affair. His mom kept Sending him apologetic glances while Josh glared darkly at him at every turn. Celeste seemed to hit it off with Megan and Walter well enough so the three of them Were the only ones seemingly unaffected by the tension. Drake, for the most part was excitedly bouncing in his seat, trying his best to ignore the tension around him. Any moment now he'd be reunited with his king, his beloved crime lord and he was only barely containing himself.

The doorbell rang.

The entire table fell silent and Drake stood a beautific smile crossing his lips.

They were here!

He rushed to his feet and to the door, yanking it open impatiently...and was immediately pulled into a passionate kiss. He melted into the kiss with a soft sigh.

He was finally whole again.

**TBC...**


End file.
